mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheep Chomp/N64Mario's version
Sporting the name of the big-mouthed fish from ''New Super Mario Bros. and the colours of a near-identical Mario series enemy known as the Boss Bass, Cheep-Chomp functions like a playable boss character with the ability to 'fly' through the body of water that conveniently follows it around. Like the Cheep-Chomp and Boss Bass enemies in their respective source games, this character can inflict instant K.O.s on opponents by swallowing them whole.'' ) |Image = File:N64MarioCheepChompPort.png |Creator = N64Mario |Downloadlink = N-Mario's Gaming Universe |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Cheep-Chomp is a six-button playable boss character that at its core functions like a four button character, as the character's three main attacks have shared inputs between the respective strengths of the and buttons (so and would for example both activate Swallow Opponent), making it practical to only use one set of buttons most of the time; the only time it's necessary to use a button from the other set is after Swallow Opponent has successfully connected, as the buttons will then activate an entirely different attack to the buttons. Being a character that is stuck in permanent flight mode, Cheep-Chomp can for the most part move around freely in all 8 directions, though an unforgiving height limiter substantially restricts the character's vertical mobility. Typical of many boss characters, Cheep Chomp has super armour that renders it completely invulnerable to grabs and immune to both knockdowns and custom states, though it doesn't prevent the character from flinching or being pushed backwards, as the character will enter a designated gethit state upon being struck by an opposing attack; also like many boss characters, Cheep-Cheep has a large hurtbox and is incapable of blocking, though these disadvantages are mitigated by its ability to avoid attacks by flying and substantially elevated Life value. From an offensive standpoint, Swallow Opponent is a very slow attack that is made more difficult to land by the need to position the character properly for it to connect and the ease at which an opponent can avoid it regardless, which often makes it more efficient to use either Diving Sushi Drill or Spinning Sushi Drill, as both attacks are significantly faster and boast an incredibly high damage output, while also having a tracking effect that allows them to be used effectively from anywhere on screen; Diving Sushi Drill is also unblockable, though while it's possible for an opponent to avoid the attack by moving once it has started, slower opponents with large hurtboxes will be unable to evade it unless they can reverse it or have a move with enough invulnerability frames to outlast it. Should Cheep-Chomp successfully land its Swallow Opponent attack, it then has one of three options available to it, with the first option being for the character to hold the opponent in its mouth and inflict a passive damage over time effect on them, though the opponent will eventually be spat out after a certain period of time has elapsed; the second option is to use a button to use Body Slam, a highly damaging attack that lets the opponent go one the damage has been dealt; the third option is to use a button to use Gullet Swallow and deliver an instantaneous OHKO, though because there are absolutely no conditions or prerequisites to using this attack, it makes the other two options completely redundant. Despite all of Cheep-Chomp's numerous advantages, a glaring flaw in its super armour and gethit system allows opponents with Normals that can chain or link into themselves to perform infinites on the character should they can get it into a corner, as the armour prevents the opponent's cornerpush from taking effect. Cheep Chomp doesn't have custom A.I. programming, so it uses the default A.I. assigned by the M.U.G.E.N engine. The A.I. is greatly favoured by two of the character's main attacks having both a high damage output and tracking capabilities, which allows it to wear down the Life of an opponent quickly without the need to position itself properly; furthermore, all of Cheep-Chomp's attacks are assigned to a single button, which causes the A.I. to attack with some level of frequency. The limits to the default A.I.'s intelligence means that it's usually unable to position itself properly enough to successfully land Swallow Opponent, and because of the randomised nature of the A.I., it may not always choose the optimal option of following the attack up with Gullet Swallow in the event that it does connect. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN - Cheep-Chomp's Feeding Time MUGEN Cheep-chomp & Goku ssj5 VS Chomper & B.nightmare ssj3 Trivia *Teammates in simuls can be hit by Swallow Opponent. *In a mirror match scenario, the character's immunity to custom states prevents it from being affected by its own Swallow Opponent attack. *Palettes 2 and 5 are a reference to Boss Bass being called Bubba in Super Mario 64. *Despite palettes 3 and 6 being claimed in the character's readme to be based on the Big Bertha enemy from Mario Teaches Typing, the enemies in that game are actually called Boss Bass. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Boss Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by N64Mario Category:Characters made in 2006 }}